Sacrifice
by VampireBabyGirl
Summary: When a group of sorcerers need sacrifices for a potion and want revenge against Uther, many nobles of Camelot, including Morgana and Gwen, are kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Ateth looked around. She was standing on the roof of the castle, her favourite place in the whole castle. It was her favourite place because she could see the stars. Oh, how she loved the stars. It was a cold night and the wind brushed Ateth's hair away from her face, but she did not move from her spot.

"Ateth, you crazy little child, get inside!" Ateth heard her older sister, Edath, shout to her from the door.

Ateth scowled. She HATED being called a child. She was 15, so in her mind, she was an adult. Her family did not agree with her. They always called her a child, and they did not have to come up with new insults because Ateth always got annoyed by being called a child.

She pushed these thoughts out of her head and followed Edath inside.

Laranth, her mother, was sitting at the table, eating grapes and brushing her long, dark hair. It amazed Ateth how alike Laranth and Edath looked, even though there was an age difference of 20 years, but Laranth looked 20 instead of 40. Laranth and Edath had the same raven black hair, ruby red lips, and even the curves on their amazing bodies. The only two differences was that Edath had pale skin instead of tanned like Laranth's and Edath had violet eyes unlike Laranth's moss green eyes.

Ateth's other older sister, Jeranith, was dancing around the room, even though there was no music playing. She twirled, and the skirt of the dress went up to reveal her perfect legs. That was something else that annoyed Ateth greatly. How perfect Jeranith was. She had Ateth's gold hair and Ateth's light brown eyes, but somehow Jeranith looked grown up and she looked like she was a goddess, whereas Ateth looked like a pixie you would expect to see in a painting, sitting on a flower, staring at the flying by fireflies with eyes glowing with interest and wonder.

Laranth cleared her throat loudly. Ateth and her two sisters immediatly knew that that was there signal to sit down, which they did. Ateth and Edath looked at each other from across the table, wondering what happened, but Jeranith just sat there with a knowing smirk that Ateth hated.

Laranth smiled. "As you all knew, Jeranith came back from the Isle of the Blessed yesturday, bringing many spell books back, and she has brought back one that I am VERY interested in."

Jeranith smiled before she put on a face of fake fear, sniffed and puckered her face like she was fighting tears. "It was so horrible seeing the Isle of the Blessed without people. It used to be so full of life, but now everyone is gone because of that jackass Uther and his bastard son Arthur. Our people do not deserve to be killed at their hands." She sniffed again.

That was another thing about Jeranith that Ateth hated. She was such a fake. She showed off by dancing and wearing skin tight dresses that showed off her body, even though she only lived with three other girls with no boys in the house since their father died. Ateth was annoyed at her after she spoke about the Isle of the Blessed since the last time Jeranith had been at the Isle of the Blessed was 20 years ago when she was 3. It was already deserted by then. The only way Jerantih knew about how it used to be was through Laranth's stories, but she only half listened because she didn't care that much.

"Anyway, when I was there, I found this large spell book. While I was flicking through it, I found a rather interesting spell to give the user immortal life."

Jeranith and Laranth beamed at this. Ateth never understood why they were so obsessed with immortal life. Sure, she didn't want to die, but immortal life would get so boring and lonely. Maybe if she had someone to share it with (apart from her family). Someone she loved. Edath just stayed silent. Edath didn't like to argue, so she didn't get into arguements. She spoke to everyone, but she barely said anything. Ateth thought that this was because she didn't want to anger anyone, but the fact was that Ateth knew Edath for all her fifteen years, but she knew just about nothing about her.

"We can make it, but we don't have some of the nessary ingredients."

"Well, what ingredients do we need? Come on, speak child." Laranth said with an impatient voice.

"Serval sacrifices."

Ateth's heart sunk. Her mother and sisters could casually talk about murdering people, but Ateth could not. She did not like anyone to be hurt or suffer. Her sisters teased her about not being able to kill. Ateth did not feel shame about not being able to kill, nor did she think she should feel shame about not being able to kill.

"What kind of sacrifices?"

"Human sacrifies. The spell gave certain instructions as to what people are killed, when they killed and how they are killed. They must be killed at the late hours of the night before midnight and they must be killed with a silver dagger on a stone alter."

"What type of people should be killed?"

"Three maidens, three virgin males under the age of 20, one daughter of a king, and five servants or slaves of a killer."

Laranth smirked. "If you hate Uther so much, why don't we take these people from Camelot itself? That would oh so annoy him."

Jeranith gave her a look one would give a fool when they came up a stupid theory. "But mother, why don't we just kill Uther? Wouldn't that 'oh so annoy' him?"

Laranth laughed. "No, child. Every attempt at Uther's life has failed, every creature or sorcerer who has tried to kill them has been killed themselves. We shall wait until we are immortal, and then, even if we do fail, which is close to immpossible, seeing as we are four rather brillant witches-" Jeranith looked at Ateth and scoffed.  
She scowled at her. "-who could easily kill that old fool, but even if we do fail, there is no way he could kill us." Laranth smirked again. "We could take a couple of his nobles, though, to annoy him in the meantime. We may have to take a few servants as well, because if the nobles are anything like Uther, the only nobles who are virgins will be children, and I heard there are not many child nobles in Camelot."

Jeranith and Edath laughed. Ateth sighed.

Ateth had a secret she told no-one. She inheritated her father's ability to see into the future, a gift none of her family apart from her had. She knew someone was going to die, but she wasn't so sure it would be Uther or anyone else from Camelot. She could only hope that if it was a stranger, they died painlessly, and if it was one of her family memebers, she hoped that the memory of their death would not haunt her mind like her father's death did. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a late night when it happened for the first time. Merlin was in Morgana's room, teaching her magic. Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and the knights had all found out about his magic (Lancelot knew already, of course). Merlin had told Morgana about her dreams. Morgana wanted to learn magic. Merlin had come to her room every other night.  
The tension between the two of them had increased dramatically.

Merlin couldn't remember who made the first move. All he remembered was teaching her magic and then what happened next. He remembered lying Morgana on the bed and taking her, neither of them caring that it was only supposed to be together after marriage or that she may get pregnant or they may get caught. They were in love and all they cared about that night was showing each other their mutual love.

Merlin woke to gentle rays of sunlight kissing him awake. He had an awake, very naked Morgana in his arms. He smiled.

"Good morning."

"Godd morning to you, too. Merlin, please tell me this wasn't a one night stand."

"It wasn't to me. I love you."

Morgana beamed. "I love you, too."

They kissed and didn't notice the door open until they heard Gwen's startled gasp.

"I'm so sorry! I'll just-erm-I've got to-uh-bye!" She ran out of the door.

xoxOxox

"Mother, do the spell!"

"Shut up, Jeranith!"

"Don't speak to me that way, you bi-"

"The spell is done."

xoxOxox

Arthur and the Kngiht of the Round Table were training when Gwen ran onto the training field.

"Arthur! Arthur! I've got to tell you-" She broke off when she collasped on the floor, unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 3

"GWEN!"

Arthur ran over to his fallen beloved. Elyan ran over with him.

"Gwen!" he gently shook her.

"It's no use, Arthur, she's unconscious. What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Let's take her to Gaius."

On the way to Gaius' chambers, they saw that everyone was unconscious. Everyone.

"What has happened?"

xoxOxox

Laranth lead the way through Camelot. They had decided to go to the castle first, as they could get all of the people they needed from the castle.

Ateth didn't want anyone to die. Uther was guiltly of his crimes, not his people. Ateth knew that she couldn't let innocent people die, but she was too scared to stand up to her family. She had thought that all hope was lost, but then she heard whispers from the druids, whispers of the era of King Arthur coming, whispers of the Knights of the Round Table. She knew that they would save their people.

So she put on a spell on the ingredients for the spell Laranth put on Camelot. Everyone would be asleep, except from Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

xoxOxox

Gaius was asleep, so they took Gwen up to Morgana's chambers. Merlin was in Morgana's chambers, too, probably teaching Morgana magic before he collasped. He was on a chair while Morgana was on the bed. Arthur lay Gwen next to Morgana.

'Arthur Pendragon.'

Arthur looked around and turned to the Knights. "Did you hear that voice?"

"No."

'Can you all hear me?'

Everyone paused. "I heard it this time, too."

'Listen, when my sisters and mother come, do not fight them. Stay out of sight. Attack them later. They plan to sacrifice the victims in a couple days. Follow us to our castle and you can rescue the victims now when they're attention will be on the ritual instead of you.'

"Who are you?" Arthur wondered outloud.

'I am Ateth. My family are the people who put the spell on Camelot. Now, you might want to hide in the wardrobe as we are coming into the room you are currently in.'

xoxOxox

Ateth spotted Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table peaking out of the wardrobe. She winked at them.

"OK, we've got almost all of the victims, we just need one more servant, one virgin male under 20 and we need a princess."

"Laranth, Uther had no daughters."

Laranth smirked. "Oh yes, he did. I didn't tell you, but I was once close friends with Vivienne, Morgana's mother, and she told me that Gorlois is not Morgana's father.  
Uther Pendragon is. Therefore, Morgana is daughter of a King, which is what we need."

Ateth heard a soft gasp from the wardrobe which, thankfully, no-one heard because of her family's gasps.

"So we shall take her, which is why we are in her chambers." Laranth grabbed Morgana's arm and Morgana dissapeared to the wagon, like the other victims did. She paused when she saw the woman next to her. She felt the woman's hands.

"She has ruff hands. She must be a servant." Laranth made the woman dissapear as well.

Ateth narrowed her eyes. Ateth enjoyed reading, usually having books about ladies and lords and romance, so she knew that the lavender gown the woman was wearing was a noble woman's gown, so the woman had to be a noble woman instead of a servant because no servant could afford that gown. She didn't expect Jeranith and Edath to know this as the only people they had seen had nice clothes, but she didn't know why Laranth didn't realise. But Laranth did tend to look over details like this when she was determined.

At least, if they failed in stopping her family, her family wouldn't become immortal, so they wouldn't dare attack Camelot or any other kingdom.

"Hey, there's a boy on the floor. How old is he?" Laranth asked Edath this because Edath could easily sense someones age.

Edath closed her eyes for a moment. "He turned 19 two months ago."

Laranth took out a crystal they had been using all day. The crystal looked like a diamond and if it was held next to someone pure (virgin), it would stay clear, but if they held it next to someone tainted (non virgin), it would go black, like an onyx. The crystal had been telling them all day if the under 20 boys were virgins.

Laranth held the crystal next to the man's head. The crystal turned black. Laranth shook her head. "This one is not a virgin. Come, we have to search the kingdom for one more virgin boy, hopefully a noble." She left the room. Ateth was about to leave the room, but she stopped when Jeranith spoke.

"He's quite attractive, isn't he?" She leant over him and peaked into his breechers. Her eyebrows shot up. "Impressive. Good for him and that girl he shagged. Hey, Edath, do you reckon we could take him back to the castle? He's got looks, he's big, he's got experience. We could use him."

Edath laughed. Ateth shook her head.

"Jeranith, you're disgusting. We are not going to kidnap someone as a sex slave."

Jeranith glared at me. "Oh, shut up. Just because you can't get a man for yourself doesn't mean that the rest of us should suffer. And the boy wouldn't mind being a sex slave because he will be serving me and no man will be unwilling to sleep with a woman with a body like mine."

"Again, I say you're disgusting. And you're a virgin, too, because none of us have been around men in our life apart from Father."

Jeranith paled and Edath gaped. "Don't you dare mention Father?" They both shouted and they glared at her. "He desearved to die."

"GIRLS! COME, WE HAVE TO GET THE LAST VICTIM!"

Before they exited, Ateth grabbed Jeranith's arm. "Father did not desearve to die!" She snarled in her sister's face before she left.

xoxOxox

A.N: This chapter is for the person who sent me the private message (I'm sorry for not putting your name, but the private message didn't have any name). Hope you have fun in Paris! 


End file.
